Un cupidon nommé
by Neij
Summary: Défi d'entremetteurs avec TheBloodyCookie vieux d'un an ou deux, ou comment faire une fic Zosan quand celui qui doit leur faire comprendre leurs sentiments se trouve être ... vous voulez savoir hein ? Demi-lemon !


Hello ! Ceci est une vieille fic Zosan (et oui, surprenant) qui traînait depuis un ou deux ans dans mes projets non terminés et non publiés, par égard pour les fans en colère. J'ai été prise d'une vague de remord vis-à-vis des lecteurs de Zosan qui me suivaient, mais mal orientée xS : au sens où j'ai préféré "terminer" le lemon d'une fic non connue que de celles en cours et publiées. Pardon pour ça, j'espère humblement que ce petit OS vous plaira.

Ce One Shot date d'un vieux défi avec TheBloodyCookie (qui, elle, a publié, contrairement à moi -shame on me), où nous nous sommes mutuellement donnée un entremetteur de Zosan au sein de One Piece qui soit ... inattendu. Elle s'est bien vengée du fait que je lui ai assignée Brook.

Objectif : Franky est un entremetteur (et que ça tienne la route, si possible)

(NdA : les intermèdes offrent aux lecteurs une distraction amusante, et un moyen à l'auteure d'exprimer ses visions psychotiques.)

* * *

Franky se redressa, et contempla avec satisfaction sa toute nouvelle arme, "The Cactus-bomber-bloody-machine" (pour résumer, c'est une machine qui porte bien son nom). Il avait passé sa soirée dessus, oubliant le repas dans son enthousiasme, emporté par sa passion des engins qui font boom-boom-argh, trouvant toujours un ajout ou une modification à faire çà et là. Il s'épongea le front et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut trois bouteilles de cola dans un sac réfrigérant, déposé devant la porte, ainsi qu'une assiette de sandwichs.

Ce cuisinier était non seulement doué mais également sympathique et prévoyant. Sans le laisser soupçonner, il surveillait de près l'alimentation de chacun, et connaissait tous les plats à leur convenance, ceux qui font plaisir quand on ne va pas bien ou que l'on est fatigué. Il pouvait citer de tête les préférences gastronomiques de chacun, même celles de Zoro. Dans ses bons jours, l'épéiste avait droit à un panier d'onigiris fraîchement préparés. Et Nami et Robin avaient quotidiennement droit à des bijoux gustatifs.

"Quelle dragueur celui-là !" fut la réflexion qu'il se fit en fermant silencieusement la porte de l'atelier, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il traversait le pont, il entendit des éclats de voix provenir d'un point en hauteur. Machinalement, il tourna la tête, cherchant du regard les deux abrutis qui se bagarraient encore à une heure pareille … et ce qu'il vit lui fit avaler sa gorgée de cola de travers.

A quelques mètres de la cuisine, il pouvait clairement distinguer la forme de Sanji, caché par le dos de celui qu'il savait être Zoro. Et il voyait aussi plus ou moins clairement le baiser que donnait celui-ci au cuisinier.

Inconsciemment, il recula et se cacha dans l'ombre des escaliers. De là, il pouvait entendre leurs voix distinctement.

"Mais pourquoi je me planque moi ?!" rugit-il intérieurement.

Deux étages au-dessus, Sanji se dégagea enfin de l'étreinte du bretteur.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de crétin ! Enfoiré, tu peux pas contenir tes pulsions ? »

Zoro eut une moue ennuyée « Fais pas la sainte nitouche, Cook, comme si ça te déplaisait … Si tu crois que je sens pas comme tu trembles à chaque fois que je t'embrasse …Faudrait peut être que tu t'assumes un jour. »

« Je suis pas GAY, m*rde à la fin ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et c'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer ! »

« Pff, vas-y, épate-moi. »

« J'aime les FEMMES Marimo, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Ça ferait au moins une chose d'utile à intégrer dans ta petite tête moussue de Brocolis borné ! »

« L'insulte est lyrique, mais l'argument faible. » souffla Zoro en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. « Tu crois pouvoir me convaincre avec ton regard qui en redemande encore ? Ça ne fait que me tenter encore plus … »

Sanji se déroba au moment où le sabreur s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau. Il lui balança un coup de pied et sauta par-dessus la rambarde.

Franky se tassa un peu, mais le cuisinier ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était trop perturbé pour cela.

"Et pourtant, louper un pervers aux cheveux bleus et au corps truffé de machines (arrêtez de penser à ce à quoi vous pensez, c'est gore) luisantes au clair de lune, faut le faire !" songea le cyborg, néanmoins soulagé.

Il s'interrompit cependant en remarquant quelque chose d'inhabituel, et de franchement déstabilisant. Les joues de Sanji, à trois mètres de lui, s'étaient colorées d'une rougeur totalement inédite, et le soupir qu'il poussa avant de s'élancer vers les cabines avec une assurance feinte était d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme.

Si Franky avait bien quelque chose d'humain, c'était le cœur. Il fondit (discrètement) en larmes, et attendit que Zoro monte dans la vigie pour sortir de sa cachette et tomber à genoux d'émotions. Comme ce devait être dur pour Sanji ! Pauvre Sanji ! Lui qui était si joyeux et plein d'entrain ! Souffrir ainsi, partagé entre une passion interdite et sa fierté masculine, quelle beauté, quelle tristesse ! Ô rage, ô désespoir ! Ô-mosexualité ennemie ! Zoro, pourquoi es-tu Zoro ?! (On peut dire que si Franky était un pervers, il avait un cœur de jeune fille, et c'est comme ça qu'Iceburg l'avait mis dans son lit)

Il se releva soudainement. Non, il ne laisserait pas ce cœur se briser ! Cet amour s'échouer dans les récifs mortels des préjugés ! Il allait aujourd'hui venir en aide à une âme en peine, un cœur blessé, un esprit déchiré ! Oui, aujourd'hui, Franky devenait le Messager de l'Amûûr !

Ravalant un sanglot, il rejoignit la cabine et se coucha, non sans avoir posé sur Sanji un regard plein de compassion et de soutien.

Usopp, qui s'était réveillé à l'entrée du cyborg dans la pièce, eut une vision d'horreur et en cauchemarda la nuit entière.

*… C'est la nuiiit (Gad Elmaleh Power)*

Lorsque Franky s'éveilla le lendemain, il réalisa que son oreiller était trempé des larmes qu'il avait versé sur cet amour interdit si touchant. Il sauta du lit. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient beaux, c'était décidé, il était chaud !

« Supeeeer … Cupidon Franky ! »

« Une nouvelle arme ? » se demanda mollement Chopper avant de se rendormir.

J de l'Amour Impossible 1, établissement d'un plan d'attaque :

Tout d'abord, il avait besoin de cerner l'étendu des sentiments de chacun. Selon ses dernières données, la situation se résumait à peu près à ceci :

"Zoro tente d'embrasser - de se faire Sanji, qui s'enfuit à chaque fois en se disant hétéro.

Sanji : aime Zoro sans se l'avouer, terrifié à l'idée d'être / de passer pour un gay.

Zoro : s'en fout, veut juste coucher avec le cuistot, ou peut-être des sentiments derrière ? (à définir)"

Le cyborg se lissa la mèche en réfléchissant. Quand une machine ne fonctionne pas, plutôt que de la remplacer et de la jeter, il y a souvent l'alternative de changer l'élément qui rend l'engin défectueux pour qu'il tourne à nouveau. Transposé dans la réalité, ça signifiait : faire accepter à Sanji l'idée d'une homosexualité positive. Pour cela, il devait se sacrifier. Mais qu'importe, s'il pouvait ainsi voir le sourire épanoui de deux amoureux !

Il rentra joyeusement dans la cuisine, où Luffy était occupé à engloutir l'équivalent d'un riche petit déjeuner pour 10 personnes, Robin buvait un café, plongée dans un épais volume de "Multiples usages d'un fouet pour un archéologue, par le professeur ", et Sanji faisait cuire l'omelette constituant la onzième ration du capitaine. L'atmosphère était relativement calme, si l'on excluait les bruits de succion et déglutissements de Luffy.

"C'est là que j'interviens !" ricana Franky.

« Bonjour tout le monde » lança-t-il gayment (au sens propre)

« Bonjour Franky » lui sourit la jeune femme. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Oui, très bien, merciii » continua-t-il sur le même ton. Robin semblait s'en amuser, et rit un peu.

« Arrête de faire le guignol de si bon matin, Franky. » grommela Sanji pour la forme. « Tu veux manger quoi, quelques donuts au beurre de cacahuète ? » enchaîna-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Ow, ouiiiii, c'que t'es chou ! »

Le sourire du cuisinier se crispa, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il devait avoir mal entendu … oui, c'était certainement ça. Il se retourna et entama la préparation d'un geste vif.

Franky haussa un sourcil. Pas même un petit air de reconnaissance ? Il n'avait pas senti l'effort qu'il avait mis pour paraître gay ET sympathique, présentant la chose sous un nouveau jour parfaitement positif ?

Robin lui glissa discrètement, avec un petit rire : « Je ne pense pas que ça soit ce style de personne tu sais. Eprouver du désir pour un homme n'implique pas de se comporter comme un travesti. »

Le cyborg se gratta la tête pensivement. Alors elle savait déjà tout. La coquine. Et elle ne l'aiderait pas plus que ça, c'était quasi-certain, la brune était plutôt du genre à observer les évènements et en tirer les avantages que d'y prendre part. Enfin, sa remarque n'était pas bête, et il révisa son jugement : quand bien même Sanji accepterait d'être gay, son amour propre vis-à-vis du Marimo et de leur "rivalité masculine" étaient un mur qui demeurait dressé entre eux.

« Mmm, que faire … » chuchota-t-il.

Le blond lui apporta un donut généreusement arrosé de sirop d'érable :

« Tu parles de ta nouvelle arme ? » questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

« Hein ? Non, pas du tout, je … »

Et la lumière se fit.

« … ou plutôt si. D'ailleurs, je vais retourner travailler dessus tout-de-suite après manger, peut être que je louperais le repas de midi. Tu pourrais m'apporter de quoi grignoter directement à l'atelier ? »

Le cuisinier leva un sourcil mais ne fit pas de remarque, se contentant d'acquiescer.

Fier de lui, Franky enfourna littéralement son petit dèj' ultra-calorique avant de se précipiter dans la cabine où Usopp dormait encore. Il le secoua sans ménagement.

« Kékikoi … » gémit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« J'aurais besoin de ton autorisation, et de tes compétences de décorateur … »

« Hein ? »

*Tiens, une colonie de steaks allemands en vacances !*

Zoro poussa la porte de la cuisine en soupirant. Le Cook l'avait délibérément évité durant tout le temps où ils étaient demeurés dans la même pièce, c'est tout juste s'il lui avait préparé à manger.

Jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui commençait à devenir agaçant. Il avait beau être craquant lorsqu'il tentait maladroitement de le repousser, l'abstinence et l'envie du corps du blond commençaient à devenir une petite torture pour l'épéiste qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus un de ces jours. Femmes ou pas.

Il allait entamer l'ascension de la vigie où il s'était endormi une fois de plus seul (il avait cessé de dormir dans la cabine des garçons depuis quelques temps, Sanji étant un peu trop aguicheur endormi), quand il vit Franky, un air douteux sur le visage, lui faire signe de s'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je suis venu te proposer mes services pour … ce que tu sais. »

L'expression du cyborg était clairement perverse et complice. Zoro s'écarta, dégoûté.

« Non, merci, je suis pas désespéré au point de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi … »

« Huhuhu mais enfin Zoro-kun, je ne parle pas de ça ! Je veux juste t'aider ! »

« Ah oui ? » marmonna-t-il, suspicieux, prenant bien garde de maintenir un bon mètre entre eux.

« Je vais te montrer un endroit fooooormidable … »

*Brigitte et Ginette ont envie de sushis*

Sanji fronça les sourcils, préoccupé. Zoro n'avait pas fait d'apparition au repas de midi. En même temps, il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller lui porter à manger et de se retrouver du même coup seul avec lui dans la vigie. Surtout s'il le surprenait en plein entraînement, c'est-à-dire torse nu, vêtu en fait d'un seul et ridicule pantalon abominablement frustrant … Il rougit. "NON. Sanji, tu te MAITRISES, tu vas faire semblant de rien, apporter son repas à Franky et passer l'après-midi avec Robin-chan et Nami-san, histoire de se sortir le Marimo et son corps de la tête … mais putain !"

Il saisit rageusement le plateau destiné au cyborg et descendit les échelons menant à la cale.

"Et l'autre empaffé qui se la joue travelo ! Il a pas encore compris que rien qu'en étant perpétuellement en slip, il nous montre déjà qu'il est détraqué sexuellement ? D'ailleurs, quelle sexualité peut bien avoir une machine(1) ?"

C'est sur cette question existentielle qu'il ouvrit violemment la porte de l'atelier. Elle s'effaça aussitôt, oubliée dans le quart de seconde où il contemplait stupéfait la pièce qu'il croyait être l'atelier d'Usopp et Franky. Il n'avait quand même pas pu se tromper … il lui semblait même vaguement reconnaître l'architecture de la salle, derrière le contre-plaqué blanc où étaient sculptés des bas-reliefs d'angelots et les lourds rideaux de velours bordeaux de l'immense lit à baldaquin qui occupait maintenant la quasi-totalité de la pièce.

"Oh mon dieu. Me dites pas que j'intéresses seulement les algues et les machines détraquées …"

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte se fermer. Il se retourna brusquement, pour découvrir Zoro, appuyé nonchalamment contre le battant.

Le blond articula trois syllabes indistinctes, résumant à peu près sa stupéfaction par une sorte de :

« A … que … eh ?! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'épéiste, qui tourna la clé dans la serrure. Le cuisinier le regardait faire, estomaqué. Tranquillement, il s'approcha de lui, lui retira le plateau des mains et le posa sur une table basse, en bois verni. … _en bois verni ?_

Puis, toujours sans se presser, il souleva la mèche blonde et embrassa le coin de son œil. L'action était douce et tendre, Sanji s'écarta, de plus en plus perturbé. Tout lui paraissait surréaliste depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. D'abord, il se retrouvait dans une chambre digne d'un hôtel de luxe (de mauvais goût d'ailleurs), ensuite, Zoro les enfermait à clé, puis se contentait d'un baiser chaste, bien trop platonique pour être normal. Peut-être était-il drogué ?

« Oï, Cook, tu sais, je me suis senti seul hier soir … »

Sanji leva la tête. "Hein ?"

« … c'est que j'étais persuadé que tu craquerais ce coup-ci, et qu'on pourrait se trouver une activité commune autre que dormir pour le reste de la nuit … va falloir qu'on se rattrape pour hier … et aussi pour les six mois précédents, où je me suis retenu de te sauter dessus. »

"Comment ?"

Mais déjà leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées, coupant court à toute discussion et pensée plausible. Non, il fallait … qu'il se maîtrise, il ne fallait pas …

" … sombrer." songea-t-il vaguement en laissant la chaleur des lèvres de Zoro l'envahir totalement. Timidement, sous l'impulsion de l'épéiste, il laissa le passage à sa langue.

Ces sensations l'engourdissaient, il frémit en se sentant chercher plus de contact avec le corps du bretteur.

Au bout d'une durée infinie, Zoro consentit à laisser sa bouche reprendre de l'air.

« Eh bah tu vois, si tu t'étais laissé faire dès le premier soir, on en serait pas à ce degré de frustration toi et moi. »

Sanji, ne sachant que répondre, se contenta de rougir, avant de se reprendre.

« Parce que tu crois que se découvrir algosexuel c'est quelque chose de facile à encaisser ? »

« J'apprécie le compliment, Cook. Ainsi, je détermine à moi seul tes horizons sexuels ? » Et il murmura au creux de son oreille : « Tu me veux autant que je te désire ? »

Sanji se mordit la lèvre et rougit violemment, se maudissant d'être aussi troublé par ce crétin, qui s'avérait également pervers.

Dans un accès d'amour propre, il le repoussa quand il retenta de l'embrasser à nouveau. Tout cela était un peu précipité, il fallait …

A sa grande surprise, Zoro lui saisi les poignets et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Cette fois, j'en ai marre de tes entourloupes. T'es une gonzesse ou quoi ? »

Le blond se fâcha, et commença à l'insulter, mais déjà l'épéiste ne prenait plus garde à ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter … c'est que ce cou, découvert de chemise dans l'action, était bien trop attirant pour qu'il se préoccupe du reste … il lécha la peau pâle du cuisinier, remontant l'artère à petits coups de langue qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Sanji se mordit la lèvre. Quel crétin ! Si le Marimo se sentait en confiance il allait sérieusement … s'attaquer à lui. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force ou l'envie pour le repousser. D'ailleurs, une légère érection commençait à faire son apparition.

Sans rien dire, Zoro accéda à la demande muette du blond et colla son bassin au sien. La chaleur du bretteur engourdissait Sanji, qui sentit ses jambes faiblir alors que l'autre l'embrassait à nouveau.

L'épéiste le rattrapa alors qu'il manquait de s'écrouler. Il eut un sourire satisfait :

« J'ignorais que je te faisais tant d'effet … peut-être que tu devrais … t'allonger un peu, hm ? »

Sanji rougit, mais se laissa faire. Continuer de se mentir à lui-même était difficile maintenant. Dire qu'il ne désirait pas Zoro aurait été le plus gros mensonge de sa vie. Et puis fuir la réalité n'était décidemment pas digne de lui, il fallait qu'il assume cette envie grisante de toucher le bretteur, pour au moins arriver à avancer. Il s'abandonna aux lèvres du Marimo, qui parcourait désormais son torse.

Il haussa un sourcil. Son torse ? Sanji se redressa sur un coude, discrètement. Il eut alors une vue imprenable sur sa quasi-nudité. Mais quand cet espèce de brocolis OGM (dans One Piece, les OGM n'existent pas, c'est en fait le mot « orgasmique », en capitales parce que Zoro l'est particulièrement(2) ) avait-il bien pu lui enlever son pantalon, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa cravate et sa chemise sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte ? Il frissonna, sentant la fraîcheur de l'air succéder à la langue chaude du sabreur dans son cou. C'était une nouvelle technique furtive ou quoi ?

De son côté, Zoro savourait sa victoire … et sa victime. Le Cook se laissait complètement aller, les yeux dans le vague, la tête renversée en arrière. Il lui avait retiré rapidement ses vêtements, impatient de contempler son trophée qui, il le savait pour l'avoir observé en certaines occasions, en valait la peine.

Alors qu'il goûtait paisiblement la peau tendre du blond, il sentit celui-ci se relever. Oh ? Il était si pressé ? Ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, je vais bien m'occuper de t … mais, à sa grande déception, le cuisinier se contenta d'un checking de sa tenue légère, avec une expression abasourdie.

"Tss, et en plus il se monte à la tête ? Peut être qu'il se savait pas si sexy … mais je préfèrerais que tu me regardes moi, Narcisse-en-slip !"

Il rapprocha soudain son visage de celui du cuistot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as ENCORE changé d'avis ? »

Le blond s'offusqua : « Mais non, pas du tout, je … »

« Alors prouve-le-moi. »

Sanji stoppa net.

« Tu te doutes bien que tu n'y arriveras pas avec des mots, je parle de preuves plus … concrètes. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Zoro. Il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu qui allait beaucoup lui plaire. Rien que de voir le rougissement contenu de Sanji, il ressentait une très grande satisfaction. Il avait hâte de voir la suite.

Tout en tentant de réfréner la légère panique qui le tenait au ventre, le cuisinier avança timidement les lèvres, et vint les poser doucement sur celles du bretteur. L'autre demeurait totalement neutre, sans chercher à répondre au baiser. Il souriait même un peu, d'un sourire du genre "Si tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça … viens-y."

Donc très horripilant. Sanji ne raisonna plus en jeune vierge effarouchée à partir de cette seconde. Le défi lancé par le sabreur lui titillait les nerfs, lui fit oublier son appréhension, et il passa sa langue sur sa bouche toujours close. Pendant ce temps, sa main gauche montait caresser la nuque de l'épéiste, la droite soutenait le poids de son corps à demi-relevé. Il laissa ses doigts s'enfouir dans la chevelure étonnamment agréable au toucher, et il redressa doucement sa jambe pour frôler de son genou la bosse volumineuse du bretteur.

Zoro laissa finalement l'accès à Sanji, qui l'embrassa d'une façon absolument divine, délicieusement douce, et atrocement sensuelle. Son excitation monta. Hum, le cuistot avait de la technique …

Ce qui dérangeait juste un peu le-dit cuistot, c'était que ça soit cette foutue algue qui domine. Il s'accrocha au cou du sabreur et laissa glisser son autre main jusqu'à l'entrejambe du sabreur.

"Mm, alors comme ça on se la joue supérieur ? Tu vas voir mon cochon, tu vas me supplier à genoux après ce que je vais te … Quoi ?!"

Sanji eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. La main qui titillait à présent son torse était bien trop … bon sang, mais est-ce que c'est normal de provoquer autant de plaisir juste par le biais de téton ? Zoro embrassa son oreille et finit par la mordre, tandis qu'il continuait de malmener les deux boutons de chairs sous lui. Il sentit la main qui le massait une seconde plus tôt faiblir. Il rapprocha son bassin pour un nouveau contact.

« Ouvre. » ordonna-t-il sans rien ajouter au cuisinier.

Du bout des doigts, le blond fit glisser la fermeture-éclair du pantalon. Il glissa sa main dans l'ouverture, et commença lentement des mouvements d'aller-venues sur le sexe tendu du bretteur. En réponse, celui-ci posa également sa main sur son entre-jambes. Il vit le visage de Sanji hésiter entre l'appréhension d'être touché par un autre homme et le désir qu'il pouvait clairement lire dans son regard.

Qu'est-ce que ce foutu cuisinier pouvait être sexy ! Il avait bien envie de lui arracher son seul rempart textile survivant, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il cède, ou il ne pourrait certainement plus le refaire avec le blondinet par la suite. Et même Dieu ne savait pas(3) combien il désirait serrer ce corps contre lui, encore et encore. Voir sa sale tronche s'éclairer d'un sourire. Un regard hypnotique adressé après une beuverie, et, dans la suite naturelle des choses, son expression lascive, rougissante et étouffant de plaisir lors de leurs ébats. Tout gâcher par trop d'empressement serait d'une idiotie sans nom, aussi se contint-il. Mais il ne fallait tout de même pas trop le titiller.

Il devait d'abord éveiller le désir du cuistot. Le désir qui le pousserait à se laisser prendre lors de sa première relation avec un homme. Ça allait pas être facile. L'esprit retord du blond faisait obstacle.

Il commença par retirer son t-shirt. Et là, il eut droit à une réaction inattendue. A peine son torse eut-il été découvert qu'une paire de mains s'y posa il baissa les yeux vers Sanji, surpris.

Avec un plaisir évident, le Cook laissait ses doigts glisser et caresser ces muscles dont il s'était interdit le contact. C'était chaud et doux … il s'approcha de la clavicule, où débutait la cicatrice qui barrait la poitrine de Zoro. Il lécha la chair avec application, avant de suivre le cours de l'entaille du bout de la langue.

Le bretteur laissait faire (tu m'étonnes), appréciant à sa juste valeur cette délicieuse pulsion du blond. Son boxer commençait vraiment à se faire étroit, et le cuisinier put en juger par lui -même en atteignant l'extrémité de la cicatrice, sur la hanche. Il jeta un œil vers le haut, guettant l'expression que pouvait bien avoir Zoro … et eut un frisson.

L'épéiste était un homme vivant selon son instinct, comme un animal, et le regard de prédateur qu'il arborait à cet instant précis le fit frissonner. Le désir transparaissait maintenant de tout son être, et il crut déceler dans les yeux de fauve que lui adressaient Zoro comme … une supplication.

Un sourire provocateur naquit sur ses lèvres et, sans lâcher le bretteur du regard, Sanji fit passer sa langue le long de l'élastique du boxer. Il vit la mâchoire de Zoro se contracter et ses sourcils se froncer un peu plus, si c'était possible.

"Je suppose que si je ne m'exécute pas …

- C'est toi que j'exécute." Termina le vert avec une rage contenue.

Le cuisinier rit, mais ce rire était plein de promesses, quand il appuya finalement sa bouche tout contre le sexe dressé du bretteur, à travers le tissu.

Il descendit, remonta, tenant la verge entre ses lèvres sans lui faire pénétrer sa bouche, et embrassa l'extrémité du dénivelé. Il entendit le soupir lâché par Zoro, et, lentement, laissa son doigt abaisser le rempart de tissu.

Il contempla un instant le pénis de l'épéiste, conscient que celui-ci marquait définitivement un tournant dans sa vie (sacré lui), avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur la chair nu du sexe tendu.

A peine un torse plus haut, Zoro suivait les mouvements de Sanji, comme hypnotisé. Le voir, le sentir, l'entendre, c'était comme un rêve, la réalisation de tant de fantasmes, tant de mois passés à observer le cuistot de loin, à l'imaginer ne serait-ce que le tenir contre lui, voir enfin son regard se détourner de toutes les paires de seins possibles pour se poser sur lui, et uniquement sur lui … le bretteur glissa sa main dans les cheveux du cuisinier, et referma sa prise sur les mèches blondes, avec tendresse. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par le plaisir montant que lui procurait la bouche de son Love-cook préféré.

Finalement il affirma sa main dans les cheveux de Sanji et l'écarta brusquement de sa tâche. Le cuisinier leva les yeux vers lui, et Zoro fondit sur ses lèvres, affamé. Il voulait dévorer le chef-cuistot, avant même ses plats.

Le baiser dura presqu'une minute, les deux partis en ressortant haletant et le regard trouble.

"A-alors Tête d'Algue, convaincu ?" lui lança le blond sur un ton de défi mais les joues rouges.

Zoro sourit "Mmoui. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de pratique là-dedans mais tant qu'il y a la passion …

- Au fond c'est peut-être plus rassurant de me sentir inexpérimenté, mm ?" lui rétorqua Sanji en lui rendant son rictus.

Les yeux du bretteur étaient noirs de désir "Je te préviens, je tiens à mon monopole … et il n'y a rien de mieux que l'entraînement pour s'améliorer."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis Sanji s'écarta légèrement "Donc on est d'accord sur le fait que … maintenant c'est toi et moi. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

- Pourquoi, tu voulais inviter quelqu'un ? répondit Zoro en haussant les sourcils, goguenard.

- Mm, j'hésite, c'est vrai que ce dégénéré de Franky avait l'air intéressé …

- … Dorénavant, ce mot est banni de tes lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Trouve-leur une autre occupation.

- … je vais vraiment te sauter dessus.

- _Help yourself sir_."

Zoro le fit basculer sur le lit sans autre forme de procès.

.

.

.

*Et je cours, je me raccroche à la vie … je me soûle avec le bruit, des corps, qui m'entourent*

Le cyborg sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre sur le pont. "Aaah, je suis tellement content d'avoir pu les aider !"

Luffy avisa l'attitude de son charpentier et sourit en lui demandant "Bah alors Franky, t'as l'air super heureux ?

- M'en parle pas Mugiwara, je cumule désormais les fonctions de charpentier et de cupidon !

- Une sorte de C² ?" avança Chopper avec étonnement.

"C au cube mon pauvre petit" le coupa Nami en tapotant la joue de Luffy qui ne comprenait rien. "Charpentier, Cupidon et Crétin."

"Ah, ou Charpentier Cheval et Ceaumon !

- ça s'écrit avec un S, Lonbrique Lymphatique.

- Ah bon ?

- Personne ne veut savoir pourquoi je suis un Cupidon plutôt ?"

La rouquine se tourna vers lui avec un regard blasé "Ecoute créature vaguement humanoïde, sache que la seule chose qui m'intéresse dans le mot "Cupidon" est le mot "don"."

- J'aurai plutôt choisi "cupide".

- Usopp, va te frapper la tête contre ce mur avant que je le fasse pour toi."

Pendant que la dispute suivait son cours, Robin s'approcha du cyborg avec un sourire complice "Alors Franky, tu as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais ? C'est très gentil de ta part."

Et avant que le charpentier ne puisse lui répondre, une violente secousse ébranla le bateau. Puis une seconde. Puis peu à peu des cris montèrent de la cale, parfaitement enthousiastes, accompagnant les secousses dans un rythme désordonné.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Franky.

Qui frissonna quand il capta l'aura de Nami :

"Cupidon hein ?"

Encore aujourd'hui, on raconte que le cadavre du cyborg en slip flotte dans les mers bleues.

Merci de votre attention.

* * *

Je me rend compte aujourd'hui en me relisant que Franky va plutôt chercher à faire céder Sanji devant ses pulsions sexuelles que d'essayer de découvrir si Zoro a des sentiments pour le cuisinier et les lui faire avouer, ce qui aurait conforté Sanji à accepter ses penchants ... ç'aurait été cucul-la-praline mais en attendant si Sanji n'avait pas été aussi frustré il aurait tout bêtement été violé, et ceci avec la complicité de trois membres de son équipage ... c'est un peu sale quand même ...

Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

(1) les cyborgs sont fans des relations SM. …. _Sex Machine_ ! (Bon, je me tais)

(2) Vous ne verrez plus jamais les OGM de la même manière.

(3) Mais les yaoistes en ont une vague idée


End file.
